


The Offer

by jasminesighs (itanejiluver)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Drama, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itanejiluver/pseuds/jasminesighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Junmyeon is a poor man, struggling to find a job and stealing and lying to get food on the table for his two children. Wu Yifan, his step-brother, gives him a terribly tempting offer--with a terribly tempting price. Junmyeon is forced to accept the offer...and so the game of cat-and-mouse between the two men begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Offer

**The Offer**

Kim Junmyeon fled the noisy streets of the marketplace, the sounds of peacekeepers storming through the crowds ringing in his ears as he clutched onto a small loaf of bread and a bag of fruits. He stumbled and fell a few times in his haste to escape, but he continued doggedly on, determined to take some food to his children at home.

Six years ago, he’d married Kim Seung after Seung had gotten pregnant with their first child, Geo. The next year, Seung had gotten pregnant again and had given birth to a daughter whom they’d named Baekhee. The year after, though, Seung had fallen ill and had perished in a city-wide epidemic of pneumonia. Ever since Seung’s death, he’d been raising Geo and Baekhee all on his own, but it was getting harder and harder to provide food for their growing bodies as he struggled to find work for himself.

At last, he stumbled into the impoverished housing district that he lived in with his children. He entered through the front doorway and took of his shoes, his face lightening when his children cautiously edged down the hallway to hug his legs.

“Hello you.” He affectionately ruffled both his son’s and daughter’s heads for a few seconds before handing Geo the bag with the stolen food in it. You know what to do, son.”

“How much should I leave for you?”

“I ate while I was out,” Junmyeon lied easily. “You and Baekhee eat half of the food in the bag and save the other half for tomorrow.”

Geo gave Junmyeon an uneasy look, as if he knew that his father hadn’t actually eaten, but then turned away. “Ok, Father. Also, Uncle Yifan is here.”

“Where is he?”

“He’s waiting in the bedroom.” Geo and Baekhee turned their attention away from their father and poked their faces into the bag; Junmyeon felt a pang of regret in his heart as he saw the way their sunken eyes lit up at the meager contents of the sack.

“Eat slowly so that you can digest properly.”

“Yes, father.”

Junmyeon sighed and trudged down the hall into his bedroom. True to his children’s words, his step-brother was waiting for him. “Yifan.”

“Junmyeon.” Yifan took one look at the bruises and scratches Junmyeon had accumulated during his escape from the market and moved away from the windowsill to get the medical box. “What happened to you?”

“I had to steal to get food for Geo and Baekhee.”

“Did you get to eat?”

Junmyeon gave his stepbrother a cool look. “What do you think?” He envied Yifan. Yifan had inherited his part of his mother’s family’s wealthy shipping business, and he had more than enough money to support himself. Yifan was unmarried and had no children, but he cared for Junmyeon’s children like they were his own.

“You won’t be able to go on like this for much longer.” Yifan gently pushed Junmyeon to sit down on the bed and then sat down across from him. He lifted his large hands and carefully began to clean the wounds on Junmyeon’s face.

Junmyeon winced away from the sting of the alcohol on his cheek. “I know.”

Yifan stroked Junmyeon’s cheek in apology and continued gently cleaning his wounds. “The little food you can steal off of the street isn’t going to help them.” He pointedly eyed the gaunt-faced hollow-eyed brother and sister who were now playing on the floor in the doorway between Junmyeon’s bedroom and the hallway.

Junmyeon swallowed hard and kept his eyes trained on the ground. “I know. But what else can I do?”

“…Sleep with me.”

Junmyeon flinched back from his step-brother’s healing hands and stared at him in horror. “ _What?_ ”

“If you sleep with me, I’ll see to it that your children are fed and taken care of.” Yifan sat back and removed his hand from Junmyeon’s face, eyeing his step-brother intently.

“I can’t believe you,” Junmyeon spat, rising to his feet in anger. Yifan remained seated, unperturbed before him as Junmyeon’s pretty face twisted into a vicious snarl. “I never would’ve thought you would stoop so low!”

“You know that I’ve wanted you ever since your mother married my father.”

“You know that I’ve detested your desire from the day we first met,” Junmyeon snapped back.

The children looked over in alarm when they heard their father raising his voice, but then went back to their game after a few moments.

Yifan raised an eyebrow. “On the contrary…” without any warning, he reached out and pressed his hand firmly against the crotch of Junmyeon’s pants, smirking when he felt Junmyeon’s half-hard cock press against his fingers.

Junmyeon slapped his hand away and glanced over at his children to make sure they hadn’t seen. Then he lashed out and slapped Yifan as hard as he could in the face.

The two children gasped at the loud noise, and then quickly scampered to go play outside, wanting to stay out of the way of the argument between the two adults.

Meanwhile, Yifan clutched at his face for a moment as stinging pain blinded him, but then he lunged forward and tackled Junmyeon to the ground. He punched him in the gut repeatedly while Junmyeon struggled to get out from beneath him. “You little bitch!”

“Fuck off, Yifan!” Junmyeon finally succeeded in throwing Yifan off of his body, and he sat up and clutched at his stomach while glaring fiercely at his step-brother.

Yifan got to his feet and scowled down at Junmyeon. “You’ll come to me sooner or later. Before you realize it, I’ll be the only option you’ll have left.”

Junmyeon sneered at him from the ground. “Keep dreaming, Yifan. You’ll never have a taste of my body.”

Yifan snorted and got to his feet. “You know where to find me if you decide that your children are worth more than your pride.” He left the room, and Junmyeon struggled to catch his breath once Yifan’s footsteps had faded down the hallway.

Junmyeon dragged himself up to his feet, clutching at his ribs as he tried to stand up. He dragged himself to the window and watched his son and daughter playing quietly in the street, their bony hands and faces drawing pitying looks from the wealthy passer-by.

Junmyeon turned around and leaned against the wall, his back sliding down the rough planks until at last, he was seated against the wall with his head tucked underneath the windowsill.

He sighed in defeat, his fingers gently rubbing at the edge of his stomach as he contemplated his step-brother.

Somehow, he knew that it wouldn’t be long before he was forced to take up Yifan’s offer.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon felt the temptation of Yifan’s offer grow with each passing day. Within less than a month since their last meeting, he was completely out of options: no one was willing to hire him for even the most menial of tasks, no matter where he looked. He had absolutely no money, and he and the children were forced to live out on the street. Worst of all, he was certain the peacekeepers had caught a glimpse of his face when he’d stolen from the market; there was no way for him to try and go back there to get food for his children any more.

Junmyeon held back tears of desperation as he crouched in the shadows of the street with his two young children by his side.

“Father?”

Junmyeon turned his attention towards his precious daughter and pulled her close, gently tucking her small body into his side. “What is it, Baekhee?” He smiled softly when Geo came and snuggled into his other side.

“What’s going to happen to us?”

Junmyeon sighed heavily as he held his two children in his arms. “I don’t know, sweetheart.”

“Father…”

“Yes, Baekhee?”

“Why hasn’t Uncle Yifan come to see us for a long time?”

Junmyeon’s arms tensed slightly as he remembered the last time he’d met his stepbrother. “He’s a very busy man, Baekhee.”

“Why can’t he help us, father? Uncle Yifan is rich, isn’t he?” Geo curled further into his father’s side when a cold draft blew down the street, and Junmyeon adjusted his arms so that his children were more safely hidden within his embrace.

“It’s a very complicated matter, Geo.”

“Father knows best. You won’t let anything happen to us, right?”

Junmyeon sighed wearily, and he heard the breaths of both of his children start to even out as their eyelids began to droop beneath the weight of their fatigue.

“I won’t let anything happen to you, my dear ones.”

Junmyeon stared up at the cold stars twinkling icily up in the sky above him, and then he closed his eyes and prayed for strength from every deity he could think of.

_Please let my children get through this alright._

The next morning, Junmyeon gently shook his children awake. “Geo, Baekhee? We’re going to go visit Uncle Yifan.”

His children just nodded wearily and grabbed on to his hands as he began to make the journey across the city to get to Yifan’s living quarters beneath the golden promise of the dawn.

“Father, I’m tired.”

“I know, Baekhee. Just a little while longer—than you can rest at Uncle Yifan’s house.”

“Why are we visiting Uncle Yifan?”

“We’re going to see if he can help us.”

“Ok.” Baekhee yawned and rubbed at her eyes with one hand while she clutched tightly to the edge of Junmyeon’s coat with the other. “Will we get there soon, Father?”

“It’s going to be a little while, I’m sorry baby. But once we get there, everything will be alright.” Junmyeon felt anxiety and guilt churning in his stomach as he carefully guided his children across the busy streets of the city. _What if Yifan doesn’t keep his promise?_

At last, as the sun shone brightly overhead, Junmyeon and his children arrived on Yifan’s doorstep.

Junmyeon was unsurprised when Yifan opened the door of his house for them himself. He immediately reached out for the children and gently chivvied them off to the kitchen to have them fed, almost as if he were trying to reassure Junmyeon, but Junmyeon wasn’t having it.

At last, Yifan was convinced that the children were taken care of and sent them off to a guest room to rest their tired bodies. Junmyeon began to panic the moment his children’s backs vanished into the designated room; at last, he was alone with Yifan. And now, he was going to have to pay the price of his children’s safety.

“So…it seems you’re willing to take me up on my offer.”

Junmyeon sat rigidly in his seat at the table as Yifan sauntered over to him. “Yes,” he muttered, his tongue briefly poking out to wet his lips. “I don’t have any other options left.”

“You impressed me.” Yifan sat on the edge of the table so that he was facing Junmyeon; he sat so close that Junmyeon could feel the heat emanating off of Yifan’s long body. “I thought you would come much quicker than you did.”

Junmyeon scoffed and clenched his hands tightly in his lap. He determinedly pressed forward, refusing to play Yifan’s little word game. “How can I trust you?”

“You don’t really have another choice, do you?” Yifan gave him a scorching smirk and he reached out and gripped Junmyeon’s chin between his fingers. “Don’t worry, though. You know how much I care for you children—I’ll make sure they’re taken care of.”

Junmyeon opened his mouth to protest, but Yifan placed a long, icy finger over his lips. “You should be grateful. All I’m asking for is a single taste of your body in exchange for a lifetime of providing for your children.”

Junmyeon’s eyes widened slightly. “O-only once?”

“Only once. I don’t want you to feel that your lack of desire to share my bed will affect how I provide for your children.” Yifan lightly began to trace the outline of Junmyeon’s pale pink lips, and Junmyeon shivered at the intimacy of the gesture.

“Yifan…stop.”

“Why should I? You’re at my mercy now.”

Junmyeon’s eyes flicked down to the surface of the table in confusion. “B-but…didn’t you just say…”

“I said that I don’t want you to worry how I’ll provide for your children.” Yifan smiled down at him, and for a moment, Junmyeon swore that he saw flames flickering in Yifan’s eyes. “I never said that anything about how I would treat _you_.”

“If you think that having a roof over my head is a greater concern to me than how you use my body, then you are gravely mistaken.” Junmyeon reached out and knocked Yifan’s hand away from his mouth.

Yifan laughed at him. “You’re willing to leave your children all alone? You know how much they love you and how much they depend upon you.”

Junmyeon glared at him, his body trembling in silent rage.

Yifan dropped his voice to a low whisper. “What if I turned them against you, Junmyeon? How would you like that?”

“You wouldn’t!”

Yifan chuckled, his voice returning to its normal volume. “Wouldn’t I?”

Junmyeon felt fear rising through his chest. “…I don’t understand. What are you trying to do, Yifan?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Yifan straightened up and walked out of the kitchen, pausing in the doorway to look over at his shoulder. He gave Junmyeon a dangerous smile, and his eyes danced with dark amusement.

“Dearest Junmyeon, I’m only trying to make you mine.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Three months had passed, and Junmyeon found himself reflecting on the changes in his life as he stared out of the window of Yifan’s drawing room. Life was moving on; his children were healthy again, and Junmyeon had finally found a stable job working at a spice store. However, despite all the positive changes in his life thus far, Junmyeon was still thrumming with tension. Yifan seemed to be sticking to his promise so far, sending his children to school, buying them clothing, keeping them fed, and spending time with them; however, he hadn’t made a move to collect his payment for his services yet.

It was making Junmyeon anxious. He’d hoped that Yifan would get it over with quickly, and that he would simply take Junmyeon the day he’d brought his children to the house, but as weeks and months went by, it had become apparent that Yifan was going to take his time.

Junmyeon ground his teeth in silent frustration; this was one of the things that he hated the most about Yifan. Yifan had an infinite amount of patience, and he enjoyed playing games of cat and mouse. Sometimes, Junmyeon admired that quiet, inner strength…but now, though, it was driving Junmyeon insane.

It wasn’t helping that Yifan was relentlessly teasing him. When they passed each other in the hallways, Yifan would always make a point of brushing his fingers over some part of Junmyeon’s body. Sometimes, if they were sitting near each other, he would splay his hand over the top of Junmyeon’s thigh and keep it there, absolutely still beneath the table as the children talked about their day outside at the dinner table. The most recent incident had happened when Yifan had suddenly reached out and slammed Junmyeon’s back against a door, pinning him in place. Junmyeon wasn’t sure what would have happened next if the sound of Geo coming back into the house hadn’t caused Yifan to release him.

Junmyeon was a strong man. He’d always been strong of character, and full of independence, which had come out when he’d chosen to marry Seung when they were both so young. It was unbearably shameful for him, to be forced to submit to Yifan. It had also been embarrassing when Yifan had called him out on his true desires—Junmyeon could still remember the feeling of Yifan’s fingers firmly palming him, and he shuddered with arousal.

“What’s got you all hot and bothered?”

Junmyeon whirled around to find Yifan looking at him in amusement. “…It’s none of your business.”

“It wouldn’t happen to be me, would it?”

“Fuck you!” Junmyeon snarled.

“Is that an invitation I hear?” Yifan raised an eyebrow and stepped forward.

Junmyeon hastily stepped back, only for his back to hit the wall. He pressed as far away from Yifan as he could, even as Yifan got closer and closer. “Yifan, wait—”

Before Junmyeon could react further, Yifan had already pinned him in place against with the wall with his body and covered his mouth with his own.

The kiss was surprisingly short and sweet. At last, Yifan drew his closed lips away from Junmyeon’s face.

Junmyeon shoved him away as hard as he could. Yifan acquiesced and backed up a few steps, a curious expression on his face. Junmyeon brought a trembling hand to his lips, and then rubbed at them viciously, trying to remove the soft feeling of Yifan’s lips from his mouth.

“Did you like it?”

“Does it matter?” Junmyeon knew that his hands were visibly shaking, and he folded his arms to try and hide his fear. “We’re step-brothers, Yifan.”

“No one has to know.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that _we_ know.”

“If we weren’t related, would you still want me?”

“That’s something you’ll never find out. It’s useless to think about what might have happened.”

“I want you. I want you so badly.”

Junmyeon shivered under Yifan’s intense gaze. “There’s nothing we can do.”

“Do you want me?”

“I—” Junmyeon hesitated, and Yifan moved forward.

“Tell me to stop. Tell me you don’t want this, Junmyeon.” Yifan was standing toe-to-toe with him, and Junmyeon felt a blush rising to his cheeks.

“Why do you suddenly care if I want you or not? You’ve been trying to force yourself on me from day one.”

“I want you to want me.”

Junmyeon closed his eyes and shivered as Yifan’s breath puffed over his lips. “I…”

Yifan didn’t close the distance between them and waited for Junmyeon to keep speaking. “You…?”

Junmyeon felt a sudden wave of anger, and he angrily slammed his palm into Yifan’s sternum. Yifan fell backwards and sat heavily down on the ground while Junmyeon glared down at him. “I hate you and your goddamn games,” Junmyeon hissed angrily.

Yifan chuckled and picked himself up, seemingly unperturbed by Junmyeon’s sudden burst of anger. However, Junmyeon knew better, and he felt dread welling up through his chest—he could see Yifan brewing in storming, resentful anger behind his pleasantly amused façade.

“I’ll make you want me. I’ll make you _beg_ for it, Junmyeon.” And before Junmyeon could stop him, Yifan was leaning and kissing him. Unlike the first kiss, Yifan _attacked_ his mouth, forcing his lips open and sliding his tongue past his teeth to entangle in a hot, slick mess.

Junmyeon couldn’t help it any more. He clutched on to Yifan’s shoulders and moaned softly as Yifan licked across the backs of his teeth.

The moment Junmyeon moaned, though, Yifan pulled away.

“So you _do_ want me.”

Junmyeon flinched away, his face reddening with shame.

“If you want me, then what’s stopping you from taking what you want?”

“The fact that we’re related. And the fact that I was married, Yifan. Perhaps emotions are a foreign feeling to you, but there’s something called love. And the love I had for Seung is something that will never die.”

“You truly won’t accept that you want me?”

“I can’t.”

“And if I took you by force…?”

“I wouldn’t welcome it.”

Yifan chuckled. “You’d fight like a wildcat for sure. I’ve lost track of the times we’ve gotten into physical fights in the last three months anyways.”

“You keep provoking me,” Junmyeon retorted. “Stop touching me in front of the children.”

“Are you worried that they’ll see?”

“I don’t want them to have that bad influence on them.”

“Your concern about the children doesn’t involve Seung in any way?”

“They’re too young to remember her very well.” Junmyeon frowned slightly. “Why did you ask about Seung?”

“Why do you want to know?”

Junmyeon shrugged. “Nothing with you is straightforward. It was worth a shot.”

“It doesn’t matter why.”

“I don’t believe you.” Junmyeon frowned as he tried to peer past the barriers surrounding Yifan’s heart, swiftly searching for any cracks or spyholes to see into Yifan’s thoughts. “Yifan, what am I to you?”

“Do you want me to show you?”

Junmyeon didn’t realize the trap he’d fallen into until it was too late, and Yifan had caught him in a harsh embrace.

Yifan chuckled. “It’s cute, watching you try and figure me out.”

Junmyeon wet his lips nervously, and flushed when he noticed Yifan’s gaze flit to his mouth. “I want to find out more about you.”

“You’ll just have to try harder then, won’t you?” Yifan leaned in and gently began nosing at the sensitive skin beneath Junmyeon’s ear, and Junmyeon’s breath hitched. Yifan chuckled lowly into his ear, and Junmyeon nearly came from the sound alone.

“I won’t take you today. But soon, Junmyeon, soon.” He stepped back, and Junmyeon slowly recovered himself, his breaths evening out from erratic panting to a calm steady inhale and exhale.

“Why have you waited so long?”

Yifan looked surprised. “Well, Junmyeon, we both know that you’re beautiful. But still, a skeleton is a skeleton. Don’t tell me you haven’t looked in a since you’ve gotten here; when you got here, you were so thin that my hands could probably have spanned your waist…You look much healthier now.”

Junmyeon blinked, and then laughed lightly. “Your hands could probably still span my waist.”

Yifan smiled back at him, but turned away. “I think that’s enough teasing for today.”

“You’re always ten steps ahead of me, aren’t you Yifan?” Just when Junmyeon had been hoping to play the game on his own terms…

“I am glad that you’re no longer denying that you want me, though.”

“Why is that? Playing hard to get was getting boring?” Junmyeon snorted.

“It just means that you’ll want me even more when the time comes, Junmyeon.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon sighed softly as he watched forest rush past the carriage window; Yifan was sending his children off to a boarding school in the capitol, and they had gone as a family to settle the children in and bid their goodbyes.

Now, Junmyeon was curious as to what would happen. How would Yifan treat him, now that Geo and Baekhee wouldn’t be a constant presence in the house?

Yifan raised an elegant eyebrow at him from the opposite seat. “You’re thinking too loudly.”

Junmyeon rolled his eyes. “And you’re cheerful as ever.”

“Geo and Baekhee will be in the capitol for the next six months. Don’t tell me you aren’t the least bit saddened.”

“Sometimes, I forget you have emotions,” Junmyeon sighed and shifted back into a more comfortable position in his seat. “Of course I’m sad.”

“That’s not what you were thinking about, was it?”

Junmyeon hesitated for a moment. “I…I’m wondering. How things will change,” he said cautiously.

“What ‘things’?”

“How will you treat me now that Geo and Baekhee are gone?”

Yifan chuckled. “Impatient.”

Junmyeon glared at him. “Manipulative bastard.”

Yifan rolled his eyes and gave him an easy smile. “The thought of jerking you off in the carriage does seem enticing, but I’ve been waiting for you for so long. When I have you, I want to savor the experience.”

“So…?” Junmyeon forced himself to breathe evenly and for the blood to stay out of his cheeks.

“It means you’ll have to wait a little longer, my dearest Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon fidgeted restlessly. Yifan had still teased him with soft caresses and intense kisses before sending Geo and Baekhee away, and Junmyeon could feel his sexual frustration heightening at the mere sight of Yifan smirking at him from across the carriage. “I hate you so much.”

“You _want_ me so much,” Yifan corrected him.

Junmyeon leaned his head against the cool glass of the carriage window. “I don’t.”

“You’re in denial.”

“I am not.”

Yifan just rolled his eyes at him. “Stubborn.”

The rest of the carriage ride passed in silence. Yifan and Junmyeon went up to the house, and then ate dinner separately while Yifan attended to his business affairs and Junmyeon turned in early for the night.

Junmyeon pondered on the events of the day. His children were now safely out of Yifan’s reach and influence in their boarding school, which he was grateful for. However, Yifan still had a hold over him; he could turn him in to the peacekeepers any time he wanted because he knew that Junmyeon had stolen to provide for Geo and Baekhee. Additionally, his children’s futures were in Yifan’s hands…and Junmyeon was held in the cage of the offer he’d accepted from Yifan.

Junmyeon ground his teeth, and briefly wished that his children were much, much older. They were the only things tying him to Yifan; if they were responsible adults, he could cut and run out of this ridiculous deal that he’d made with his step-brother…

A polite knock at the door broke Junmyeon from his thoughts. He sat up in bed; perhaps one of the servants needed something? “Come in!”

To his surprise, the door swung open to reveal Yifan standing in his sleeping clothes. Junmyeon scowled and shielded his body from Yifan’s gaze with his sheets.

“What do you want?”

“May I share your bed tonight?”

Junmyeon stared at him. “…Do I actually get a say in the matter, or will you force yourself on me no matter what?”

“I will respect whatever decision you make.”

Junmyeon wanted to say _no_ and be done with the whole mess, but he hesitated.

In a flash, Yifan was crossing the room, sitting on the bed and drawing Junmyeon into an open-mouthed kiss. Junmyeon’s eyes widened, and then he panicked and pushed against Yifan’s chest to try and get him to let go, but Yifan just gripped his shoulders tighter and brushed his tongue against Junmyeon’s lips.

At the soft brush of Yifan’s tongue, Junmyeon let his mouth fall open and silently cursed when he felt Yifan smirk against his lips before his tongue was pushing past into Junmyeon’s small mouth, and Junmyeon moaned softly as Yifan entangled their tongues together.

Finally, Yifan drew back so that they could breathe. Junmyeon’s chest expanded inwards and outwards as he gasped for breath, unable to bring himself to glare at Yifan.

“Junmyeon.” Yifan gave him an expectant look.

Junmyeon closed his eyes in defeat; his cock was throbbing against the soft material of his sleeping pants, just from one kiss. His body was in complete overdrive, everything piercing his senses and throw his thoughts into a whirlwind.

“Yes.”

Yifan stood up and closed Junmyeon’s bedroom door before going back to the bed. Junmyeon clutched at the blanket to try and hide the trembling of his hands.

“Are you afraid?”

“Of course.” Nevertheless, Junmyeon forced himself to let go of the sheets and draw them to the side, exposing his lower body to Yifan as Yifan got on the bed and settled his body over Junmyeon’s.

“I won’t hurt you,” Yifan murmured. “I promise. You have to tell me if something doesn’t feel right, ok?”

Junmyeon nodded shakily, and then gently nudged their mouths together in a warm kiss.

“Do you like kissing?”

Junmyeon turned his head to the side as Yifan began gently kissing and licking at the pale column of his throat. “What do you think?” Junmyeon gasped when Yifan bit down lightly. “D-don’t leave any marks.”

“Why not?”

“T-the servants will know...” Junmyeon moaned softly when Yifan moved down and nipped at his collarbones, which peeked out from beneath his shirt.

“Everyone will know either way,” Yifan chuckled, and he sucked harshly on Junmyeon’s collarbone.

Junmyeon shifted uncomfortably beneath him and sighed softly in relief when Yifan finally away from his collarbones. “How will they know?”

“You’ll be screaming my name by the end of the night, Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon shuddered at the filthy promise ringing in Yifan’s words, and Yifan laughed lowly as he nuzzled into Junmyeon’s neck. “You’re so lovely, Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon rolled his eyes. “I didn’t take you for a sweet talker in bed.”

Yifan chuckled. “But you _are_ lovely, Junmyeon. Ever since the day we first met, I’ve found you enticing.”

“So you’ve told me.” Junmyeon made a small noise when Yifan’s fingers crept up beneath the hem of his shirt. “Stop teasing me Yifan.”

Yifan stroked the skin of Junmyeon’s waist with the pads of his fingers. “Didn’t I say that I wanted time to savor your body?” Yifan’s hand brushed lower and Junmyeon’s hips bucked upwards as Yifan’s fingers trailed over the outline of his cock. “You’re already so hard for me, Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon mewled as Yifan’s long fingers dragged over his cock, and then squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment. He wanted Yifan, but he didn’t enjoy feeling so exposed to him, especially in a situation that he had never anticipated being so emotionally vulnerable in.

“Don’t hide it. I love the sound of your voice, Junmyeon.” Yifan dropped his hands away from Junmyeon’s cock and instead encouraged Junmyeon to sit up. He pulled Junmyeon’s shirt over his head and tossed it off to the side, taking care to slide the tips of his fingers against Junmyeon’s pale skin. “Your voice is so soft and sweet.”

This was different from what Junmyeon had anticipated. The way Yifan had been playing games of cat and mouse with him, the way he’d manipulated him into his bed in the first place, and Yifan’s cold personality had led Junmyeon to believe that Yifan would be rough with him and take him as he pleased. However, here Yifan was complimenting him, treating his body gently, encouraging him to be vocal.

“This is so strange.”

“How so?” Yifan motioned for Junmyeon to scoot back so that he was leaning on the headboard.

“You’re being unusually kind to me.” Junmyeon complied and scooted back, sighing softly when Yifan followed him and straddled his hips, grinding down on to Junmyeon’s cock.

“I’m always kind to you.”

“Hm.” Junmyeon scowled and tugged at Yifan’s shirt. “You’re wearing too much clothing.”

Yifan chuckled and shrugged out of his shirt. “Touch me, Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon smoothed his palms over Yifan’s muscled torso and leaned forward to lick at the smooth skin before him. Yifan threw his head back and gripped Junmyeon’s shoulders when Junmyeon leaned down to suck at his nipples.

“Oh gods, Junmyeon,” he moaned.

Junmyeon gasped and moved away from Yifan’s chest when he felt Yifan thread his fingers through his hair. “Yifan!”

Yifan ignored him and dragged his head up to kiss him again. Junmyeon moaned into the kiss as Yifan rubbed their tongues together, sliding slick and wet as he explored Junmyeon’s mouth.

After a few moments, Yifan drew back and Junmyeon tried to follow him with his lips only for Yifan to slide down and kiss his bare shoulders, biting down harshly and marking a hickey on Junmyeon’s pale skin.

Junmyeon cried out and ground up against Yifan, desperate for friction against his aching cock. “Yifan—Yifan!”

“What is it, Junmyeon?” Yifan moved from Junmyeon’s shoulders and up to his neck, sucking and licking to the music of Junmyeon’s mewls and moans. He moved one hand to hold Junmyeon’s body in place against the headboard while his other hand moved to slip below the hem of Junmyeon’s pants. “What do you want?”

Junmyeon sobbed and writhed beneath his fingers, the hot touches completely undoing him, and all he could focus on was the delicious, heavy heat beneath his legs as he ground up against Yifan. “I-I…I’m gonna cum!”

Yifan growled in his ear, and Junmyeon lost it, his orgasm overtaking all of his senses as he was overcome with pleasure.

When Junmyeon opened his eyes again, Yifan had moved him so that Junmyeon was laying down on the mattress while Yifan hovered above him. Junmyeon also noted that Yifan had taken the liberty of removing all of their clothing collectively, and he vaguely wondered how long he’d been out.

“That was interesting.”

“What?” Junmyeon blinked dazedly at him, his focus coming to rest on Yifan’s swollen lips for a moment before he tore his gaze away to look at Yifan’s smoldering eyes.

“Do you like the sound of my voice Junmyeon?” Junmyeon gasped when Yifan began rubbing his fingers against his limp cock, and he whined and batted at Yifan’s hand.

“That hurts.”

Yifan relented, and instead moved so that he was stroking the inside of Junmyeon’s smooth thighs, sending gentle shocks of pleasure through Junmyeon’s body, and slowly rousing his cock again. Junmyeon moaned softly and reached up to hook his hands behind Yifan’s neck, pulling himself up to give Yifan an open mouthed kiss.

Yifan wouldn’t let it go though, and quickly broke off the kiss. “You came from the sound of my voice, Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon felt his face turn red, and he hid in the juncture of Yifan’s shoulder and neck. “Shut up.”

Yifan laughed softly and gently pulled him out of his hiding place, but his laughter wasn’t mocking or cruel, and Junmyeon felt reassured when he looked into his steady gaze.

Yifan leaned down and gave him a soft, closed-mouthed kiss. “Don’t be afraid.”

“Sorry.”

Yifan kissed his lips again before moving and raining soft butterfly kisses all over Junmyeon’s face and neck.

Yifan began moving down his body, slowly touching, kissing and licking all of Junmyeon’s pale skin. There was no place he left untouched, and Junmyeon shivered and rocked against the mattress, whimpering softly as Yifan skated his lips over the stark outlines of his shoulder blades.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Junmyeon gasped when Yifan experimentally scraped his teeth over the contours of his spine, causing sparks of heat to flare through his skin. Yifan smirked against his back and did it again, enjoying the long moan he received in response.

“Junmyeon…you don’t even know, do you?” Yifan got up and rolled Junmyeon over so that he was lying down on his back again.

“I don’t even know what?” Junmyeon squirmed slightly at the feeling of the softness of the sheets rubbing against the inflamed bite marks on his back.

“You’re so beautiful.” Yifan gazed down at Junmyeon, and savored the sight of Junmyeon’s beautiful pale skin. “So beautiful.”

Junmyeon covered his face with his arm so that Yifan couldn’t see the affection that was surely shining through in his eyes. “Get on with it, Yifan.”

“Show me your face.”

Junmyeon sighed and moved his arm once he was sure that the wave of love he held for Yifan had passed on. “Happy?”

“Very.” Yifan lifted his hand to Junmyeon’s mouth and pressed his fingers against pale apricot lips. “Suck.”

Junmyeon opened his lips and slipped his tongue out, laving over Yifan’s strong fingers and covering them with his warm saliva. He yelped in surprise when Yifan suddenly removed his fingers and replaced them with his mouth, kissing him deeply as he slid his hand down Junmyeon’s body.

Junmyeon winced slightly when Yifan slid the first finger into his entrance; it felt strange, but it didn’t hurt yet. His mind briefly flashed to Seung, and how she had cried the first time they’d had sex, but he quickly brushed off the thought.

“How is it?”

“It’s alright.” Junmyeon brought his hands up from his sides to rest them on Yifan’s strong shoulders, gripping tightly when Yifan started moving his finger around, slowly stretching the tight ring of muscle. Yifan added a second finger and leaned down to kiss and lick at Junmyeon’s neck as he started scissoring his fingers, whispering soft words of encouragement when Junmyeon whined softly at the initial pain.

“You’re doing so well.”

Junmyeon’s hips bucked up and his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure when Yifan’s fingers pressed hard on a certain spot inside of him. “Oh gods! Yifan—Yifan!”

Yifan rubbed at the spot again, and Junmyeon threw his head back and gasped for breath as pleasure slammed into his body in waves. Yifan laughed lowly and added a third finger, continuing to rub against Junmyeon’s prostate as he stretched his lover’s opening wider.

“I’m going to cum again—“

Yifan drew his fingers out of Junmyeon’s hole, and Junmyeon sobbed at the loss of stimulation. He desperately bucked his hips to try and grind up on Yifan again, but Yifan pinned his hips down.

“Yifan!”

“Patience, Junmyeon.” Yifan grabbed Junmyeon’s legs and put them over his shoulders so that Junmyeon’s entrance was totally exposed to him. “You won’t come until I’m inside of you.”

Junmyeon gasped for breath, and his entire body tensed when he felt the tip of Yifan’s cock pressing into his entrance.

“You have to relax,” Yifan murmured, and he began rubbing soothing circles into Junmyeon’s abdomen. “It hurts less.”

Junmyeon nodded shakily and tried to relax his muscles as Yifan slowly slid into him, deeper and deeper, until Junmyeon felt like he was going to be split in half.

“Yifan.”

“What is it?” Sweat beaded on Yifan’s forehead and slid down his neck in shiny droplets as he stared down at Junmyeon.

Junmyeon’s face was twisted in pain, and he tossed his head from side to side as he tried to deal with the size of Yifan’s cock. “It hurts.”

Yifan leaned down and began pressing soft, gentle kisses all over his forehead, trying to distract and soothe him from the pain. “It’ll be alright. You’re doing so well.”

“Ngh.” Junmyeon forced himself to relax against the stinging pain, which was slowly but surely winding down into a dull throb. “You-you can move now.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.”

Yifan thrusted shallowly, and Junmyeon grit his teeth as tears began forming in the corners of his eyes.

Yifan brushed the tears away with his lips and began to pull out. “If it hurts too much, we can try something else—“

“No!” Junmyeon cried out and clenched down on Yifan to try and stop him from pulling out of his body. “No, I want this!”

“Junmyeon…”

“Just do it, Yifan. I’ll be alright.” Junmyeon gave Yifan a teary smile, and Yifan gave him a skeptical look, but reluctantly thrust lightly again.

This time, Junmyeon moaned as the head of Yifan’s cock rubbed over his prostate.

“Does it feel better?”

“Y-yes.”

Yifan began thrusting harder, his hips rocking into a fierce, hard rhythm that had Junmyeon screaming to the ceiling as Yifan battered his prostate.

“Say my name, Junmyeon. Tell everyone who I am.”

“Yifan!” Junmyeon sobbed, his fingernails digging into Yifan’s shoulders as Yifan began thrusting faster into him. “Yifan!”

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for this? Waiting to see you spread out beneath me, _begging_ for me to make you come?” Yifan growled lowly in his ear.

Junmyeon cried out when Yifan thrusted even deeper. “Fuck—Yifan!”

“Tell me what you want, Junmyeon.”

“I want—I want to come!” Junmyeon was gasping and moaning shamelessly, completely undone under Yifan’s heavy thrusts. “Please!”

Yifan reached between them and wrapped his hand around Junmyeon’s cock, stroking fine lines up the slick appendage.

That was all it took for Junmyeon to come, crying out Yifan’s name as his orgasm exploded on his brain. Yifan thrust a few more times before he came too, his seed spilling deep into Junmyeon’s body.

They lay still for a while, their erratic breathing slowly evening out to match each other as they came down from their high. Finally, Junmyeon gave a Yifan’s chest a half-hearted shove.

“You’re too heavy.”

Yifan chuckled and pulled out of Junmyeon, causing Junmyeon to wince at the feeling of Yifan’s semen leaking out of his hole. “How was it?” Yifan rolled over and settled down by Junmyeon’s side, reaching up and gently carding his fingers through Junmyeon’s hair.

“It was good.”

“That’s all? Good?” Yifan smiled softly at him, and Junmyeon felt himself unwillingly melt beneath the soft gaze.

“It was fantastic, are you happy?” Junmyeon rolled over so that he was facing away from Yifan. “Great, now I’m all sticky and gross.”

“We could go wash off.”

“Hm.” Junmyeon sighed softly and got up from the bed, grimacing at the sticky feeling between his thighs. He glanced over in surprise when Yifan rolled off the bed and came to stand by his side, placing a supportive arm around his waist when Junmyeon’s legs buckled as a stinging pain throbbed through his body.

“Are you alright?”

Junmyeon was holding on to Yifan’s arm so tightly that his knuckles had gone white. “Don’t let go.”

“I won’t.” Yifan carefully guided Junmyeon across his room and into the bathroom, carefully setting Junmyeon down on the edge of the tub. “Can you get in yourself?”

Junmyeon slowly lifted his legs over the side of the tub and settled into the hollow as warm water began to stream inside. “Apparently yes.”

Yifan smiled and got in with him, turning off the tap when their shoulders were submerged with warm water. “Can you wash yourself?”

“You’re just looking for an excuse to touch me again.”

“Maybe I am,” Yifan agreed easily as he reached out and pulled Junmyeon close, brushing a soft kiss against the soft skin on the back of his neck. “What are you going to do about it?”

Junmyeon gently pushed Yifan’s hands away from his thighs as he gently began washing the sticky material off of his skin. “Stop. Let me get clean.”

“Alright.” Yifan settled back and watched the muscles in Junmyeon’s back shift beneath his skin as his lover cleaned himself underneath the water. Before he quite realized what he was doing, he leaned forward and brushed his lips over Junmyeon’s scapula and then propped his chin up on Junmyeon’s shoulder.

“You’re so lovely.”

“So you keep telling me.” Junmyeon’s hands stopped moving beneath the water and he sat absolutely still in Yifan’s embrace.

“Do you believe me?” Yifan turned and pressed his cheek into the side of Junmyeon’s neck, carefully listening to the steady rise and fall of Junmyeon’s breath.

“I believe your sincerity.” Junmyeon shifted softly, and ripples flowed out across the water. “Yifan—this can’t happen again.”

“I thought you would say that.” Yifan pressed his smile into the side of Junmyeon’s neck. “Are you so averse to being my lover?”

“We’re step-brothers, Yifan.”

“We’re not related by blood.”

“But we are related by the law.” Junmyeon gently pushed Yifan away and stood up in the water, stepping over the side of the tub and wrapping himself up in a soft towel. “We can’t be together, Yifan.”

“We can, Junmyeon.”

“You promised me once—only once would you ask for payment for taking care of my children.” Junmyeon gazed at him icily, and Yifan felt a soft twinge of disappointment at the sight of Junmyeon’s steely resolve. “I’ll hold you to that.”

“This first time together was payment for my services,” Yfian agreed easily, also standing up in the water. He bent down and pulled the plug from the drain, allowing the water from the tub to flow down into the sewer pipes. “The next time, though, you’ll come to me on your own. Just as I convinced you to let me into your bed tonight.”

“You seem so confident,” Junmyeon scoffed.

“You want me. I felt it in your body, and I see it in you every day. It won’t be long before we’re lovers,” Yfian chuckled. He stepped out of the tub and pulled on a soft robe to cover his lean frame. “Good night, Junmyeon.”

He left the room, and Junmyeon leaned against the washroom wall for support as his muscles shivered in the cool night air. He began to dry his body off, running the towel over his pale skin and through his dark hair.

It was a completely different situation—Geo and Baekhee were in no danger. He wasn’t down to his final options for their future.

And yet…the same feeling of resignation, and of bitter-laced affection lingered in Junmyeon’s thoughts as he considered the idea of being Yifan’s lover.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Father! Uncle Yifan! We’re back!” Baekhee’s shrill voice echoed through the house, and Junmyeon hastily went down the steps to greet her. He grabbed both of his children into a tight hug, squeezing them affectionately to try and show how much he’d missed them for the past eight months.

“Father, I can’t breathe,” Geo whined.

Junmyeon laughed softly and let them go. “I’m sure you two have a lot to tell me. Go upstairs and wash up for dinner, and you can tell Uncle Yifan and me all about boarding school, alright?”

The two children rushed up the stairs just as Yifan came into the hallway. “Are they back?”

“I sent them upstairs to get ready for dinner.”

Yifan leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his lover’s lips. “I’m glad they’re back.”

“I’m glad they’re back too.”

It had taken time for Junmyeon to decide to stay by Yifan’s side. He had been unable to resist the temptation of Yifan’s body, despite his fond memories of Seung, and the constraints society held on them. The servants were aware of their unorthodox relationship; Junmyeon was fairly certain that they were the only ones who knew, though, and he intended to keep it that way for a long while.

“Junmyeon?”

“Hm?”

“You’re lovely.”

“Somehow, that still manages to never get old with you.” Junmyeon gave Yifan a radiant smile—their relationship had changed from a cat and a mouse to a softer, more equal standing over the past few months as they struggled to adjust into each other’s spheres.

Junmyeon’s eyelids fluttered shut when Yifan leaned in to kiss him again.

Yifan observed his beautiful step-brother with calculating eyes, his facial expression settling from extreme affection to neutral blankness.

_It took so long to bring you into my arms; to make you mine and no one else’s. Was it worth causing you all of that pain and stress?_

Junmyeon’s eyes flickered away from Yifan’s steady gaze to the staircase, where he could hear Geo and Baekhee coming down.

_Either way, it doesn’t matter._ Yifan folded his arms and watched his lover greet his children with an overjoyed smile.

_You still became mine, through several means. No matter what I told you before, while I was luring you into my trap…_

_I still gained both your body, and your heart, Kim Junmyeon._

**Fin**

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
